


Curiosity

by TereziMakara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe Exchange, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: While walking along the shore during her patrol, Jade stumbles upon a mermaid princess and her scientific curiosity gets the better of her.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> I love mermaid AUs, and your prompts for these two were wonderful! I had a lot of fun working on this and I hope you enjoy it too! :D <3
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/187753844471/mermaid-feferi-lifeguard-jade-created-for-au)


End file.
